


我们所知道的开花

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [11]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: 《忍界幸福论》后记





	我们所知道的开花

千手开花是个不寻常的孩子，这一点从他出生的那一刻起就已经注定了。

首先他是全村名字最特别的小孩！一些家长冥思苦想也只能给自己的孩子取名为佐子、佑子或者奈奈子，但“开花”不同，听说他的名字是他柱间爸爸一把拍板的，当场就震惊了所有人。

当然，开花从前也和很多孩子一样对自己的名字不满过，也想过给自己改个更有气势的名字，比如说什么“雷鸣”“电闪”之类的…当然在千手柱间家，他的这点小叛逆很快就消失无踪了。不是因为被斑爸暴力镇压，而是他得知柱间爸爸取名时竟然在“开花”和“发芽”里纠结过…

千手开花从那时起就开始觉得自己的名字特別好！

 

开花的家庭组成也有些特别，并非由温柔的傻妈加一个严肃的父亲组成…但他在和别的小孩比父母时，也从来没觉得自己输过！因为他家有看似严肃实则很温柔的斑和足够“傻”的柱间。

更何况开花还有个把自己宠上天，甚至需要他善意的提醒才会有所顾忌的泉奈叔叔，以及他最最崇拜！！一手奶大他和柱间爸爸的科学家扉间叔叔！开花从小就立下志向要当个和扉间叔叔一样伟大的科学家。

 

但现实情况下…开花似乎还是跟随两位爸爸的步伐，走上了“怪物流”的道路。这事要从他的宇智波血统开始说起…走上和平道路的忍界至今已有将近二十年的岁月了，木叶更是有忍者之神和他的伴侣坐镇！所以大大小小的战争也就都随之平息了…再加上千手扉间的科学大法，现在的全忍更在意能否过上先进安定的生活，而是不是去计较土地的多少。就在这样祥和的氛围下，所有需要在战场上磨砺的血迹难免也就受到了影响…

在木叶，就反映在宇智波一族的开眼率上。但除了上一辈的老人还有些唏嘘，宇智波一族的父母对此还是喜闻乐见的…毕竟如非必要，谁会希望自己的孩子受到什么心灵创伤？

但开花的写轮眼却来得毫无预兆…

那天是他的7岁生日，身边亲近的叔叔阿姨不说，作为双亲的柱间和斑特地为他准备了一份特殊的礼物—由两人查克拉融合后制作的结晶项链。开花收到礼物还没来得及对爸爸们说出感谢，就被周围长辈的惊呼声给打断了。他的写轮眼原因不明地开启让柱间和斑好一阵担心，直到扉间仔细的为他检查后才确定开花只是因为太高兴才开眼…这样的开眼方式实在是前所未有，并激发了扉间的研究热情！最后终于明确开花只是因为自身的“特殊”性，比寻常宇智波更容易开眼，任何情感，包括爱和喜悦都能为他带来力量。而且他的眼部神经也要比寻常宇智波强韧的多…这应该就是遗传于柱间的体质了。

从那天起，千手开花就走上了快乐升级的道路…还因为“爱和快乐开眼”，被扉间戏称为“爱的战士”。

随后便是某一日开放在掌心的小花…这样想想他真不愧是千手柱间和宇智波斑的崽儿。

——————

问到开花最喜欢的人是谁…答案可能让会多人意外。因为木叶十佳好长辈斑泉扉竟然输给了火影大人？！但事实就是如此，在开花心里他的的确确最爱的就是他的傻爸爸柱间了。作为一个不寻常的孩子，开花自打出生起就能记事，所以他永远也忘不了千手柱间对他说过“谢谢你出生在我们家，开花…”

从那一刻起，开花就将柱间放在了心里最重要的地方…即使他是个没有威严的父亲，还喜欢不分场合地向家人撒娇，甚至很多事上面都需要人操心…他也很愿意做那个为柱间操心的人。

 

关于开花的“操心”觉悟，觉醒在他8岁那年…

那是个寻常的日子，唯一的不同就是扉间叔叔这天有重要的实验，而泉奈叔叔则被族老抓去相亲了，小开花需要一个人回家。他知道这个时间斑爸爸肯定在警务部办公，而柱间也告诉过开花，他要在火影办公室处理文件！这两处开花都不想去…毕竟打扰“父母”办公不是好孩子应该做的。

这样想着，他给了自己一个理由，就溜去了木叶邻近的村庄。

（在这里买些甜食吧…在家那边买肯定会让斑知道的……？！！柱间的查克拉怎么会出现在这里！）

开花也顾不上去买东西了，就朝着感知方向跑去，一脸懵逼地站了一家赌场门口…

“小朋友，这里不是你可以来的地方哦，快点去其他地方玩吧。”

“……这位叔叔，我是来找我爸爸的，找到他我立刻就走！”

赌场大叔也不知道怎么就被眼前这个黑长直猫眼小鬼给收买了…带着开花进了赌庄的大门。

“哪个是你爸爸？快点把他叫过来吧…这里净是些不知轻重的赌棍。”

就在开花因为看了好几遍都没能找到熟悉的身影而苦恼时…听到身后传来了一道开朗的女声。

“开花？！你怎么来这里了？你不可以一个人跑出木叶知道吗！”

看到眼前穿着千手族服，身材火辣的黑长直女性，他算是知道自己为什么没看到柱间的人影了…

“大叔…我找到我爸…我妈妈了！”

“嗯？！小子你是木木子小姐的儿子？那么你就是她常说起的开花吧！我和木木子可是老朋友了，你早告诉我你是来找她的，叔叔就帮你把她叫出来了！”

千手开花……

“胜男…今天我就赌到这里了，我输的还是寄账单到我家吧。”

“没问题！这次是签你姐姐真鳕的名字还是妹妹白雪？”

千手开花……

 

（我还是第一次见到变成女性样子的柱间…有些像其他人说的妈妈…）

千手柱间则为了防止被人认出火影公然逃班赌博…还是维持着木木子的样子，和开花大手牵小手慢悠悠地向村子走去。

“柱间…你很喜欢赌吗？”

“哈哈…可以说是我仅有的爱好了吧。”

柱间丝毫不在意自己的“爱好”会给儿子带来不良影响。

“那两个名字…是爸爸和扉间叔叔吧。”

听开花这么说，他这才对自己不仅当着儿子的面赌博…还输得一干二净…输了还要坑斑和扉间这种行为，感到了一点愧疚。

（开花该不会讨厌我了吧…）

“爸爸，以后偶尔也签我的名字吧！我有很多零花钱没地方用的。”

听说当时有村民目击到千手开花小朋友在村口被一可疑女性边哭边埋了胸……

——————

“一晃眼开花都11岁了，都要从忍校毕业了…我现在都记得这孩子出生时的场面。”

“是混乱才对吧…柱间，你没忘记那场乌龙吧。”

宇智波斑与爱人并肩坐在枝头赏着月，一面观察身边这个男人的表情。

（果然还是哭笑不得…）

“说到底还是斑的不是吧…怎么会想到去树上做那种事！？而且还那么会挑…”

柱间想起当时的场景不由有些害羞…又难免带着些得意。

“不过我还是原谅斑好了，毕竟你也是因为想我吧！

这也算是我作为丈夫的失职吧，嘿嘿嘿～”

“柱间，你这家伙别得意！什么都不和我说就跑出去偷偷变成树的家伙有什么资格说我啊！”

柱间只是噗嗤一下笑起来，揽住了斑的肩膀……

“有什么关系嘛…要不是这些巧合，我们也不会拥有开花那么好的孩子了。我从来不后悔生下他…现在我只觉得开花是我们的孩子真是太好了！无论他未来想要成为怎样的忍者，我都会支持他。”

“我也是一样…”

“哎……口是心非，明明从前还抱怨过在村子里待着那孩子就很难成为强者什么的…”

“闭嘴！”

 

“但是柱间啊…现在的生活就像一场美梦。我时常会想，要是你和开花只是我的梦…该怎么办？要是醒来…你早早就离开了我身边，只有我一个人在世间独行该怎么办……”

柱间发现身边人的肩头微微颤动着…

“斑…你怎么会这样的想呢？虽然我同样珍惜和你在一起的每一天，却从来不觉得这是什么梦境。因为现在的一切都是你我还有扉间他们共同努力实现的！我一直无法忘怀我们当初在战场重逢时你对我说的话…你说你不是我的敌人，你说你不会放弃与我的梦想。正因如此，我们才能携手共进，才能这样顺利的实现儿时的梦想！如果说…我有什么觉得像美梦，那就只有开花的到来了(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)。”

“是啊是啊，毕竟香菇GN都去论坛求助了。”

“！！！斑！你又偷偷登我的账号窥屏！”

 

END


End file.
